Fluids and liquids are the “life blood” of equipment and machinery having moving components. How goes the fluids/liquids, goes the equipment/machinery. That is, the health of the equipment/machinery depends on the fluids/liquids. Exemplary fluids/liquids utilized in equipment/machinery include fuel (i.e. diesel, kerosene, gasoline, etc.); fluid lubricants such as grease and oil; coolants such as glycol and water; and process fluids such as hydraulic fluid.
Consider an internal combustion engine in an automobile. Engine fuel is the liquid that powers the engine to drive the automobile. Engine coolant is a fluid that flows through the engine to prevent overheating. Engine oil and transmission fluid are the lubricants that reduce wear on moving parts; clean and inhibit corrosion; improve sealing actions; and further cool the engine and transmission, respectively. Hydraulic fluid is the medium for transferring power or action between respective systems, such as, from steering wheel to road wheels (power-assisted steering system) and from brake pedal to brake pads, etc.
If the “health” of any one of these fluids is compromised or diminished, the “health” of the engine and/or automobile is compromised or diminished which ultimately can lead to a catastrophic failure of the engine or automobile. Consequently, there always is a need for improved fluid monitoring and management devices, systems and methods to predict and prevent diminishing health of the fluids, and correspondingly, the equipment and machines that the fluids protect.
While the subject matter of this application was motivated in addressing issues of fluids, it is in no way so limited. The disclosure is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
Other aspects and implementations are contemplated.